User talk:Character What Villains
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the List of Kinetic Abilities page! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! Gabriel456 (talk) 16:56, July 23, 2013 (UTC) Improbability Manipulation Covered already by several other powers. --Kuopiofi (talk) 11:31, July 20, 2014 (UTC) from what series? I need to know Gabriel456 (talk) 20:43, September 28, 2014 (UTC) and I can't add it on an "if". I need confirmation if it has it Gabriel456 (talk) 20:48, September 28, 2014 (UTC) We already have Category called Weather, next time check if there's existing one before making new. --Kuopiofi (talk) 21:30, November 21, 2014 (UTC) If you make a new Category, then could you at least make sure you got most of the powers connected to it? Just going to Manipulation page would have given you most of them. --Kuopiofi (talk) 14:04, November 27, 2014 (UTC) No need for Universal powers category. There is already a category for what you are doing, Cosmic Based Powers. So there is no need for a universal based powers category.SageM (talk) 20:32, November 27, 2014 (UTC)SageM Stop making new categories constantly, it's annoying. --Kuopiofi (talk) 21:33, November 27, 2014 (UTC) When you add to Users, series should be in italics, NOT in quotes. --Kuopiofi (talk) 17:48, October 21, 2015 (UTC) Stop adding ben 10 characters to the Elemental Blast powers, as they are not users. Stop adding ben 10 characters to the blast powers. Since they don't fit. Blast powers are the releasing of various elements over a large target area, not just shooting beams of them. Since all the users you added only shoot beams of various elements, not one of them can release it over large areas. if they could do that then Ben would only need to use one alien to defeat his opponents. So please stop adding them, as they are not users.SageM (talk) 23:42, November 8, 2015 (UTC)SageM When you add pic yo page, make sure that pic actually is there. Last two pages you've made have no pic at all abd if you'd taken a look on them after posting you'd seen it. --Kuopiofi (talk) 18:57, November 9, 2015 (UTC) When you add pic yo page, make sure that pic actually is there. Use Preview before posting. --Kuopiofi (talk) 13:11, November 22, 2015 (UTC) No header text-color changes, white is what it stays. series isn't in italics in infobox. When you add powers that are sub-powers, techniques, Variations, etc. of some other power, add them to those pages. --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:19, December 14, 2015 (UTC) 20. When you make powers that are sub-powers, techniques, Variations, etc. of some other power, add them to those pages. --Kuopiofi (talk) 18:02, December 20, 2015 (UTC) When you add pic your page, make sure that pic actually is there. Use Preview before posting. Alphabetical order. --Kuopiofi (talk) 13:33, December 22, 2015 (UTC) Don't add Magical Abilities, we spend week this spring to remove duplicates. Use Magical Powers. No italics on infobox series. 13. When you add new pictures, try to find ones that aren't thumbnail-sized: if possible at least 300px wide ones. Especially as main picture the smaller ones get blurry. Give pictures real names that relate to what they are showing, NO random numbers/letters, picture, download, etc. --Kuopiofi (talk) 12:33, December 30, 2015 (UTC) 13. When you add new pictures, try to find ones that aren't thumbnail-sized: if possible at least 300px wide ones. Especially as main picture the smaller ones get blurry. Give pictures real names that relate to what they are showing, NO random numbers/letters, picture, download, etc. Second warning for both. --Kuopiofi (talk) 18:37, January 9, 2016 (UTC) 13. When you add new pictures, try to find ones that aren't thumbnail-sized: if possible at least 300px wide ones. Especially as main picture the smaller ones get blurry. Third warning. --Kuopiofi (talk) 13:11, January 10, 2016 (UTC) Don't add Magical Abilities category, we spend week this spring to remove duplicates. Use only Magical Powers. --Kuopiofi (talk) 17:01, January 10, 2016 (UTC) 13. When you add new pictures, try to find ones that aren't thumbnail-sized: if possible at least 300px wide ones. Especially as main picture the smaller ones get blurry. Fourth warning. One more and you're getting little timeout. --Kuopiofi (talk) 11:36, March 20, 2016 (UTC) When you add to Users, series should be in italics. --Kuopiofi (talk) 11:08, March 29, 2016 (UTC) When you add Common to Category, remove Rare. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:14, June 6, 2016 (UTC) Series ISN'T optional. --Kuopiofi (talk) 17:02, June 13, 2016 (UTC) When you add to Gallery, make sure they are in Users/Items too. --Kuopiofi (talk) 17:53, June 18, 2016 (UTC) Water Generation has two pics without text. --Kuopiofi (talk) 18:06, June 18, 2016 (UTC) Give pictures real names that relate to what they are showing, NO random numbers/letters, picture, download, etc. Third warning, two more and you're getting little timeout. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:21, June 18, 2016 (UTC) When you add to Users, series should be in italics. Second warning. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:43, July 15, 2016 (UTC) 10a. No real life examples. --Kuopiofi (talk) 13:22, July 18, 2016 (UTC) When you add to Users, series should be in italics. Third warning. Two more and you're getting little timeout. --Kuopiofi (talk) 21:14, November 15, 2016 (UTC) When you add to Users, series should be in italics. Fourth warning. One more and you're taking little timeout. --Kuopiofi (talk) 15:02, November 29, 2016 (UTC) figure out how to properly create infobox, your tries leave over half details out. --Kuopiofi (talk) 11:41, December 4, 2016 (UTC) Figure out how to properly create infobox, your tries leave over half details out. Second warning, third time and I consider that flaunting direct order from Admin. --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:57, December 4, 2016 (UTC) List of Supernatural Powers and Abilities - please use alphabetical order. --Kuopiofi (talk) 14:32, January 3, 2018 (UTC)